escisraelfandomcom-20200216-history
Country Cup 3
The third edition of the Country Cup will take place in July 2018.a This edition was limited to 32 participants. It's taking place in Northern Ireland. Bidding The CCU announced on 21 July 2018 that four countries went through with their bid to host the 3rd edition. Lebanon won the first two rounds, albeit with a 1-point margin, however was tied with Northern Ireland in the final round. As a result, 10 additional executives were brought in to vote, to decide the host country. Northern Ireland defeated Lebanon 6-4. Participating countries 57 countries confirmed participation. The following countries qualified to the competition: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * The following countries failed to qualify for the competition: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * (#01 winners) Other countries * : No statement was made regarding a Bosnian participation. * : No statement was made regarding a Vatican participation. Format The tournament will open with a group stage consisting of 8 groups of four countries, with the two winning countries progressing from each group to a knockout tournament starting with a round of 16 teams. As the hosts, Northern Ireland will be automatically qualified, alongside reigning champions Lithuania. This leaves 30 spots up for grabs. The groups were allocated randomly. In case the top 6 rules for tiebreakers are still tied, a rematch is played, between the two teams in question. Unlike other group matches, this game would go to extra time and penalties, in order to determine the winner. Group A * Northern Ireland became the first host country to qualify for the knockout stages. |score=4–0 |report= |team2= Morocco |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= }} |score=2–0 |report= |team2= Russia |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= }} |score=2–0 |report= |team2= Northern Ireland |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= }} |score=0–0 |report= |team2= Bulgaria |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= }} |score=0–2 |report= |team2= Russia |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= }} |score=0–0 |report= |team2= Bulgaria |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= }} Group B |score=0–1 |report= |team2= Andorra |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= }} |score=1–2 |report= |team2= Montenegro |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= }} |score=0–0 |report= |team2= Liechtenstein |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= }} |score=0–0 |report= |team2= Algeria |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= }} |score=0–1 |report= |team2= Liechtenstein |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= }} |score=0–0 |report= |team2= Montenegro |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= }} Group C |score=2–1 |report= |team2= Monaco |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= }} Germany |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= }} |score=0–1 |report= |team2= San Marino |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= }} Group D |score=3–0 |report= |team2= Georgia |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= }} |score=1–1 |report= |team2= Lithuania |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= }} |score=0–1 |report= |team2= Denmark |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= }} |score=0–4 |report= |team2= Libya |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= }} |score=0–1 |report= |team2= Denmark |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= }} |score=1–0 |report= |team2= Georgia |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= }} Group E |score=2–3 |report= |team2= Poland |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= }} |score=2–1 |report= |team2= Slovenia |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= }} |score=0–1 |report= |team2= Slovakia |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= }} |score=2–1 |report= |team2= Finland |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= }} |score=2–0 |report= |team2= Slovakia |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= }} |score=3–1 |report= |team2= Poland |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= }} Group F |score=0–0 |report= |team2= Belarus |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= }} |score=1–0 |report= |team2= Macedonia |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= }} |score=0–1 |report= |team2= Estonia |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= }} |score=1–1 |report= |team2= Albania |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= }} |score=2–3 |report= |team2= Belarus |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= }} |score=1–3 |report= |team2= Estonia |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= }} Group G |score=0–0 |report= |team2= Egypt |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= }} |score=0–2 |report= |team2= Tunisia |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= }} |score=1–0 |report= |team2= Latvia |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= }} |score=0–0 |report= |team2= Cyprus |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= }} |score=3–0 |report= |team2= Latvia |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= }} |score=0–2 |report= |team2= Egypt |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= }} Group H |score=1–1 |report= |team2= Netherlands |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= }} |score=0–3 |report= |team2= Ukraine |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= }} |score=2–0 |report= |team2= England |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= }} |score=1–0 |report= |team2= Sweden |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= }} |score=0–0 |report= |team2= Netherlands |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= }} |score=1–1 |report= |team2= Sweden |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= }} Knockout stage (a.e.t.)|'3'| |2 || (p)|'0 (4)'| |0 (2) || |0| |'1' || |1| |'2' || |0| |'2' || |'3'| |1 || |'3'| |0 || |1| (a.e.t.)|'3' || |1| |'2' || (p)|'0 (4)'| |0 (3) || |1| |'2' || |0| |'2' || |'1'| |0 || |1| |'3' || |'2'| |0 || (a.e.t.)|'2'| |1 }}